Post-MU: Mail Worker and the Greek Council President
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of Monsters University, Mike runs into Claire Wheeler again which leads to an interesting discussion. Mike/Claire oneshot.


**Since to my knowledge there is not one Mike/Claire fic I decided to write one.**

"Another hard day's work Mike." James P. Sullivan (Sulley for short) told his friend Mike Wazowski as they were now walking out of the Monsters Incorporated building after a hard day's work at their job in the company's mailroom about a month since they had got their jobs.

"No kidding, you know Roz that slug like monster I had to deliver mail to?" Mike asked Sulley annoyed as they were walking down to the entrance "I hope I never have to deal with Roz ever again! Can you actually imagine me having to put up with Roz on a regular basis; I don't think I would survive..."

As they exited through the gates they heard a familiar voice say "been waiting here five minutes since I heard that around this time your shifts ends, been a while Wazowski and Sullivan." They turned and saw Claire Wheeler the Greek Council president at Monsters University.

"Hey Sullivan can I talk to Wazowski alone for a second?" Claire asked the big blue monster and he nodded while walking away and then stopped at a place where he would not hear what they were saying. "So Claire..." Mike said wondering what the Goth stoic MU student wanted "so how are things at Mu since me and Sulley were forced to leave."

"Been a bit quite until the semester ended last week, you will be happy to know that your buddies at Oozma Kappa are being treated with more respect." Claire told him and Mike smiled at this knowing that it was his coaching that helped the OK fraternity gone to the finals of the Scare Games, "That's good but Claire, is there any reason you want to speak with me and not Sulley?" Mike asked eying the taller girl.

"I remember the first time I saw you on the orientation tour, when me and Brock gave you that flyer for the Scare Games." Claire told Mike as she stood with her hand on the wall that was connected to the MI entrance "and I was amazed that despite most of the campus ridiculing you during the games and saying that you were not scary and it even lead to Roar Omega Roar pull that prank on you and your friends, all it did was motivate you further. Scarer or not, that is a good aspect for a monster."

"Really?" Mike asked not believing his own eye that the normally quiet emotionless Goth girl was actually complimenting him, "Yeah I was rooted for your friends in the finals secretly, was why I was so happy when you did win." Claire said before blushing remember how she had reacted but then glared at Sulley's direction "of course I was not happy when I learnt it was because of Sullivan's cheating, if he hadn't done it you would not have done the stunt that got you expelled, you might have had a chance at even tying with Johnny Worthington."

"Thanks I guess..." Mike said not wanting to be reminded of the events that got him and Sulley kicked out "why did you want to tell me this anyway?"

"Mainly because despite you not being in MU anymore I was hoping we could meet more during the summer..." Claire said and she further broke the image she presented to the Monsters University students by looking slightly nervous "and well...I guess I do sort of like you..."

"You what?" Mike asked in disbelief and once he recovered he asked "but-but-how about that vice president of yours, Brock Pearson?"

"Brock is just my vice presidents and a friend; he is too loud and easily over excitable for my tastes." Claire said shaking her head "I am not attracted to the big monsters or even the best scarers, I like the brave ones who are determined which you kind of fit the bill."

"I-I-I don't know what to say?" Mike asked getting nervous "so you are saying that like me?"

"Well this be an answer enough?" Claire asked as she kneeled down and kissed Mike on the cheek, Mike noticed that Sulley was watching from where he was standing and grinning.

"I guess I can give this a shot..." Mike said and thinking for a second he faced the taller girl and said "I will tell you what, at the local cinema they released this human horror film that I want. Meet me here after my shift tomorrow and we can go see it... like a date or something."

"I am alright with that." Claire said looking happy, not as happy as she was when she announced Oozma Kappa's victory at the Scare Games but nonetheless she looked happier than she usually did. She then knelt down and give Mike a small kiss on the lips.

"I guess I will see you here tomorrow Mike." Claire said as she walked off and Mike waved at her his cheek a little red, Sulley then walked back up to mike with a big grin and asked "so have you and the Greek council president been going out behind my back?"

"What, no!" Mike said getting on the defensive about what just happened "she just wanted to see if I wanted to do something with her..."

"I bet she did, so when did you set your date with your girlfriend?" Sulley asked and Mike responded with "we set it tomorrow...HEY!"

The two best friends walked off with Sulley now laughing and Mike angrily looking at Sulley, watching this in a car was the Oozma Kappa president Don Carlton and his fiancé Sherry Squibbles who was the mother of fellow Oozma Kappa member Scotty Squibbles or Squishy as he was known.

"Oh we should invite the couple to our wedding once we completed the preparations." Sherry said excitedly and Don laugh while agreeing with her. "Glad to know Mike and Sulley are doing just fine." Don said with a smile "those two will be going places and Claire might be going to those places with Mike."


End file.
